Menunggu dalam halte
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Dua orang yang nyaris mirip bertemu disebuah halte. Mengobrol tentang perubahan.


Naruto , Mashashi Kishimoto

Rate T

Main Uzumaki/Namikaze Naruto & Pain RIkudou

Malam hari Konoha, halte bus Konoha. Seorang laki-laki dewasa umur sekitar 26-an sedang duduk dalam diamnya menunggu bis yang akan datang. Laki-laki berambut orange cerah dan berpakaian seperti orang kantoran, matanya yang abu-abu memandang datar sekitarnya. Ditangannya tergenggam ponsel. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pink diseberangnya. "Cih mana tahan."gumamnya kecil saat melihat gadis dengan pakaian yang minim sekali

"Permisi, boleh saya duduk disini?"tanya sebuah suara dari samping laki-laki berambut orange itu

Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada asal suara, suara yang berasal dari seorang anak muda berumur sekitar 21-an berambut kuning terang dan memiliki potongan model yang hampir sama dengan laki-laki berambut orange itu.

"Silahkan."sirambut orange mempersilahkan sikuning untuk duduk

Sikuning tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dan duduk disamping siorange. Bila siorange berpakaian seperti orang kantoran, sikuning berpakaian lebih terlihat seperti mahasiswa. Sikuning dengan matanya yang biru terang memandang seberangnya, dan ia menemukan obyek yang sama seperti yang siorange pandang sebelumnya, seorang gadis berambut pink dengan pakaian yang minim. Seperti siorange sebelumnya, sikuning ini pun menggumamkan kata yang sama "Mana tahan."

Siorange yang mendengarnya melirikkan matanya yang abu-abu sekilas pada sikuning. Sikuning yang tersenyum melihat obyek diseberangnya.

"Mau kemana pak?"tanya sikuning pada siorange

Merasa ditanya siorange melirikkan matanya lagi sekilas pada sikuning yang bertanya padanya "Distrik 15, anda?"tanya balik siorange dengan nada datar

Sikuning tersenyum pada siorange yang ada disampingnya, kepala sikuning menghadap siorange "Distrik 13, wah lebih jauh anda ya."sikuning tertawa kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya "Naruto, Naruto Namikaze, 21 tahun."sikuning memperkenalkan dirinya pada siorange

Siorange mengerutkan keningnya sekilas kemudian membalas jabat tangan sikuning bernama Naruto Namikaze itu, ia berpikir sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama Namikaze itu "Pain Rikudou."siorange memperkenalkan diri

Setelah perkenalan tiba-tiba itu, mereka berdua pun diam kembali. Siorange yang bernama Pain Rikudou memandang sekelilingnya dengan bosan sedangkan sikuning bernama Naruto Namikaze memandang sekitarnya dengan ekspresi seperti senang.

(Namikaze, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Dimana ya, Namikaze, Namikaze)pikir Pain

"Rikudou-san, jaman telah berubah ya."ucap Naruto tiba-tiba kepada Pain membuat ia agak terkaget

Merasa tidak paham terhadap ucapan anak muda didepannya, ia mengangkat kedua alisnya dan memberi pandangan bertanya pada Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum.

"Ya Jaman telah berubah, dulu tidak seperti ini kan."ucap Naruto kembali

Pain seperti mengerti pembicaraan dari Naruto dan ia memandangkan matanya kembali ke seberangnya. "Ya jaman telah berubah, semua telah berubah. Bukankah sesuatu yang ada didunia ini akan berubah Namikaze-san."

"Memang, tetapi sepertinya perubahan sekarang ini memprihatinkan."

Pain menarik napasnya pelan "Ya, memang memprihatinkan. Dulu aku berpikir bahwa Pemerintah Negara ini membuat suatu peraturan dan banyak masyarakatnya yang terjamin baik meski masih banyak yang menentang dengan hukum itu."

"Iya, aku pun dulu yah saat masih kuliah semester 2-an berpikir begitu. Masyarakat ini mencela, menuding memaki pemerintahnya tentang aturan dan juga sesuatu yang dikerjakan dan dibuat pemerintah. Ah tapi mereka seolah mengerti tentang hukum saja, ya mereka masyarakat yang sok-sok an mengerti hukum, mereka tidak tahu betapa susahnya pemerintah membuat suatu peraturan hukum yang baik bagi masyarakatnya. Peraturan yang dapat menyatukan Negara besar ini."

"Ya, itu dulu, saat aku masih jamannya sekolah dulu. Kehidupan ini enak, tidak banyak sesuatu yang memberatkan. Dengan aturan pemerintah yang jelas masyarakat setidaknya yang hidup didistrikku dahulu makmur-makmur. Dulu aku merasa kasihan terhadap pemerintah yang selalu disalahkan atas yang menimpa negera ini."Pain mendesah kecil

"Iya itu dulu, apa Rikudou-san setuju dengan ku bila sekarang ini pantaslah masyarakat mengamuk terhadap Negara ini, yah terhadap para pemerintahnya?"tanya Naruto

"Sangat, sekarang pemerintah Negara entah kenapa menjadi aneh, kualitas kepemimpinannya hancur,sepertinya membuat aturan asal-asalan dan yang jelas penuh ketidak pastian. Dulu yang korupsi paling tidak memang satu, tetapi itu lebih baik, dari pada sekarang, hampir semua aparat pemerintah korupsi, memang tidak ketahuan oleh semua orang, tapi setidaknya aku yang punya teman disana mengetahuinya."

"Benar, sekarang aku juga malah mendukung pada masyarakat, aku lebih memilih tou-sanku untuk memimpin Negara ini, tapi ia menolak karena katanya memerintah satu perusahaan saja ribet, apalagi Negara."

"Ya, mana tahan hidup dinegara yang sekarang penuh ketidakpastian ini."Pain berkata pelan dan terdengar Naruto, ia agak tertawa kecil mendengarnya

Naruto tertawa pelan, kemudian ia menunjuk gadis berambut pink berpakaian minim diseberang, Pain mengerutkan keningnya kembali.

"Menurutku, perubahan yang paling parah adalah ini."kata Naruto sambil dengan tangannya yang masih menunjuk kedepan, kearah sigadis berambut pink

"Wanita?"Pain tidak mengerti

"Ya, Rikudou-san, wanita. Wanita dan pergaulan, ini juga menyangkut pria, tidak hanya wanita. Pergaulan lah yang menjadi topiknya."Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum

Pain berpikir sejenak "Ah ya, pergaulan masa kini ya. Itu juga telah berubah, tapi menurutku tidak berubah pada sesuatu yang lebih baik sih. Saat jaman SMA ku dulu tidak seperti ini."

Naruto nyengir "Ah ya, sama kok. Yah contohnya gadis diseberang sana itu, sebenarnya ia berasal dari fakultas yang sama denganku dan satu angkatan denganku."

"Gadis berpakaian minim itu, aku tidak tahu, dingin seperti ini memakai pakaian minim seperti itu."

"Yah tapi pasti nanti juga dia akan hangat, Rikudou-san pasti tau apa yang kumaksud."

Pain terdiam sebentar "Ah ya, aku tau maksud mereka seperti apa. Nilai kesopanan, kepatutan dan keseharusan telah hilang dalam diri remaja sekarang. Namikaze-san mungkin tau lebih banyak karena anda masih mahasiswa."

Naruto tersenyum "Ia ya, sekarang aku tidak bisa membedakan antara maaf pelacur yang sesungguhnya dan pelacur yang bukan sesungguhnya."

"Maksud anda?"tanya Pain tidak mengerti

Naruto masih tersenyum dengan cerahnya "Sepertinya anda terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan sehingga tidak memperhatikan sekitar anda."

"Ah ya, aku memang tidak mempedulikan sekitarku kembali, selain lingkungan kerja dan keluarga, aku telah kehilangan ketertarikan terhadap sekitarku yang diluar rumah dan tempat kerja."

"Ya, pelacur yang sebenarnya, menurutku adalah mereka para wanita yang benar-benar menjual tubuh mereka karena memang demi menghidupi hidup mereka, apalagi kalau telah memiliki anak, mereka menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan anaknya itu, belum mungkin memang keluarganya. Sedangkan sekarang muncul pelacur yang bukan sebenarnya menurutku juga mereka adalah para wanita tidak berotak yang mau dengan sengaja mengobral tubuh mereka kepada para hidung belang hanya demi suatu kesenangan yang fana."

Pain diam mendengarkan Naruto yang berbicara

"Coba anda bedakan gadis berambut pink itu dan em mungkin anda pernah kelokalisasi semacam itu?"tanya Naruto pada Pain

"Aku tidak pernah kelokalisasi semacam itu, aku memiliki istri yang siap denganku kapan saja. Tidak ada bedanya, cara berpakaian mereka dan para penjaja kehangatan dilokalisasi itu."

"Benar, tetapi ada yang membedakan antara mereka. Pelacur yang sesungguhnya memiliki satu perasaan, perasaan yang berbeda dengan gadis-gadis tidak berotak disana yang kutau. Perasaan itu adalah perasaan terhina. Berbeda dengan mereka yang menjajakan diri hanya karena kesenangan, mereka yang menjajakan diri misalkan hanya karena sebuah barang yang mengikuti mode, anda mungkin tau kan ponsel jaman sekarang, nah gadis-gadis tidak berotak itu rela menjual tubuh dan harga diri hanya untuk sesuatu yang akan rusak dengan cepat. Dan sekarang mereka teman-teman wanita yang aku tau, mereka orang dari keluarga yang benar-benar lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi 7 turunan mereka, tetapi demi kesenangan mereka rela memberikan bahkan dengan tanpa harga terhadap tubuh mereka terhadap orang yang bukan menjadi pasangan sejati mereka."

"Pernikahan."kata Pain kecil

"Benar. Nah para pelacur sebenarnya, mereka merasa terhina terhadap pekerjaan mereka ini. Aku memang tidak menyalahkan mereka, kenapa mereka tidak mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak, tetapi ini lah yang mereka jawab, mereka terlanjur terjatuh kedalam lubang itu. Lubang yang telah disiapkan oleh penyalur mereka, dan senyum riang diluar mereka, diwajah cantik mereka, hanyalah senyum palsu yang sebenarnya pahit untuk dilihat. Mereka meronta, mereka ingin mengakhiri itu, tetapi tidak bisa."

"Anda tahu banyak tentang para penjaja kehangatan itu ya, apa anda pernah melakukan hubungan dengan para penjaja kehangatan itu?"tanya Pain

Naruto yang mendapat pertanyaan itu hanya tersenyum "Salah satu dari pembantu saya dirumah adalah orang yang diangkat dari lubang itu, gadis itu meminta belas kasihan saya sebagai laki-laki saat saya berada dihalte ini juga, saat itu gadis itu datang untuk menawarkan kehangatan dengan bayaran tidak seberapa. Anda tau, harga itu tidak seberapa dengan kecantikan wajahnya yang membuat saya terpana saat itu, aku mendengar ceritanya tentang kenapa ia menjadi seperti itu. Dari situ saya angkat ia dari lubang hitam itu dan menjadikannya pembantu dirumah saya, dengan dukungan penuh orang tua. Dan sekarang ia menjadi lebih bercahaya Rikudou-san."

"Anda menyukai dia?"

"Sepertinya bukan suka, tetapi cinta."

"Ya, pergaulan sekarang sebenarnya mereka sendiri lah yang menghancurkan Negara ini pelan-pelan, seperti sex bebas ini, juga mereka yang menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang. Dari yang kecilnya saja sudah ejakulasi dini bagaimana dengan yang sudah besar. Penerus Negara ini telah teracuni dengan semua ini, sepertinya pemerintah masa depan menurutku akan semakin kacau, bila tidak ada perubahan yang benar-benar menjadi lebih baik, maka siap-siap saja kehancuran Negara ini akan terjadi."

"Ya, Negara ini akan hancur sebelum kiamat terjadi. Rikudou-san saya duluan, bis menuju distrik saya telah datang."

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan Namikaze-san."

Naruto tersenyum dan menaiki bis yang pintunya telah terbuka "Rikudou-san, nanti kita lanjutkan lagi pembiacaraan ini, sampai bertemu dikantor Rikudou-san."Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan pintu mobil tertutup dan melaju meninggalkan halte

Pain termenung,saat Naruto mengatakan kantor (Namikaze-san mengatakan kantor dan sampai bertemu kembali)pikir Pain dan tak lama ia tersenyum bodoh

"Bodohnya aku, Namikaze kan nama perusahaan tempatku bekerja, jadi yang tadi anak dari pemilik perusahaan. Cih sialan, bodohnya aku tidak menyadarinya."gumam Pain pelan sambil terseyum kecil menyikapi kebodohannya tidak mengingat nama Namikaze itu

Tak lama kemudian datanglah bis menuju distrik 15, distrik Pain tinggal. Kedua orang yang hampir mirip ini, siorange dan sikuning telah meninggalkan tempat halte pertemuan pertama mereka yang mungkin akan berlanjut dikemudian hari.

E.N.D

Aneh aneh dan aneh. Pastinya hasilnya aneh. Aneh aneh tapi minta review. Makasih


End file.
